


Little Things

by sockslost



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fall Fun, Fluff without Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockslost/pseuds/sockslost
Summary: Established Rizzles. With a special guest feature of Jo Friday. One-shot.Originally this fic came from a prompt on tumblr about Maura carefully raking up leaves and Jane comes up behind her and tackled her into the leaf pile and Maura stuffs leaves up Jane's shirt and they end up chasing each other around the yard.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, not making money, etc. etc.

Coffee in hand Maura made her way back up to her bedroom where warmth came as a promise with a possible side of cuddles.

Or so she hoped.

Jo Friday followed her every step of the way staring at her with big brown eyes. Maura knew the pup didn't have to be let out, as Jo had finally mastered the doggy door two months ago. Maura bent down making sure to keep the mug she was holding level and scratched behind the small dog’s ear. Jo Friday turned and licked her finger, giving Maura one of her doggy smiles. Maura smiled back at her before rising once more to her feet, Jo Friday following right at her heels.

Jane had been on stakeout duty for most of the last week. They were working a joint case with the drug unit. There wasn’t much Maura could do for the detectives except confirm that the two victims on her table did in fact die from bad drugs. So Maura was glad the previous night when Jane snuck into their shared room and crawled underneath the blanket. She smiled as she remembered the way Jane’s arm slunk around her side, the way the lean body she’d grown to love so much curled around her own, and her favorite part – always – being the way once Jane finally settled into the mattress she let out a small breath of a sigh. Like _finally._

Maura was still smiling as she opened the door to the bedroom she’d been sharing with Jane for the last few months. Jo Friday bolted through the door the second there was a gap big enough for her to fit through. Maura laughed as she watched the little mutt dig into the covers.

"How'd you get in here?" Jane's voice was muffled by the blankets, but a little dog bark followed, " _oh_ , I smell coffee."

Maura smiled at the lump on the bed. She shook her head laughing lightly in amusement, “right here."

Jane poked her head out from under the covers. She gave Maura a mock stern glare, "better not be decaf."

Maura set the mug on her nightstand. Gently, she pried one side of the blanket fort up high enough so she could slip in. Jo Friday was already curled up behind Jane's knees. "It's not."

Jane yawned as she watched Maura get comfortable a smile on her face. "You look good in my shirt." She tugged at the collar, " _and_ we both have the day off…" Jane waggled her eyebrows suggestively and as Maura scooted closer Jane's eyes dipped to her lips before meeting her eyes again. She began to reach out, once more to finger the collar of the button up, "I think –  _god, your feet are freezing!"_ Jane jerked backwards the second Maura's ice cold feet touched her shins. Jo Friday jumped up at the commotion made a disgruntled noise before walking over Jane's hip. She walked in circles right between Jane's and Maura's faces before finally settling down right in the middle of the two women.

"We should get her a sweater." Maura said absently scratching Jo's back.

"We are  _not_ getting her a sweater." Jane rested her hand on Maura's hip, fingers tracing patterns over her skin and the flimsy lace panties Maura had pulled on.

"It's getting colder."

"This isn't her first Boston winter, she's fine."

"You know," Maura started, "this will be our first Christmas together…as a couple."

"If you're thinking about matching holiday sweaters and a Santa hat for Bass, you can forget it because it's not happening."

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it…"

"No."

Maura laughed, but they both knew that if Maura wanted for that picture to come to life, it would. Jane would do anything for her. That wasn’t a secret.

It was about that smile – that special Maura smile that made her insides melt because _wow_. And it was about balance and equality and _partnership._ That word used to scare her. It came with baggage, but Maura helped her realize that it was okay to lean on someone, that she didn’t have to be bold and big and strong, always the tough guy. With Maura there was room for her to be vulnerable. Like the way that Maura helped her with the buttons on her shirts on the mornings the ache in her hands was just too strong. Like how Maura knew exactly how she liked her coffee, and would bring it to her in bed, like she had this particular morning most times when they didn’t have to work early. She didn’t nag Jane about things when the Red Sox or Bruins were on, and Maura always made sure she ate during cases because Jane always forgot. There were a million little things that Maura did for her. And she hoped, she did the same for Maura.

Like she always took the garbage out when it got full, and she didn’t leave her wet towels on the floor in the bathroom, and she did her best to make Maura laugh as much as possible.

It was all about the little stuff. The little stuff always added up to big stuff.

And maybe Frost and Korsak would get a Christmas card in the mail and they would all be wearing matching sweaters in December, and –

" _Geez, how are you so cold?"_ Jane hissed between her teeth. While Jane had been lost in thought, Maura’s hand slid just underneath her tank top and rested against her stomach.

Maura gave her  _The Look_ – the one she'd been on the receiving end of for a while now, but only recently figured out what it meant. And the only word in her mind was _please_. "You know what would help warm me up?" Maura all but purred, and although a small animal still sat between them it almost sounded as though she spoke directly into Jane’s ear.

Jane swallowed hard. She couldn’t help the way her eyes moved with Maura. They dipped to the open collar of her top, to Maura’s lips when Maura’s tongue darted out, and the curve of her hip which Jane’s fingers still rested against. Goosebumps raced across her skin as the cold fingers against her stomach moved upward caressing her side. She was point zero two seconds from kicking Jo Friday off the island. “Hmm?”

"You helping me rake the yard."

"…wait, what?" Jane blinked in confusion as Maura laughed.

The hand against her side vacated the premises. "You promised, Jane." Maura sighed.

"What?" She was still having trouble finding where the wheels had gone off the rails.

"The leaves are getting out of hand."

"But it's my day off!"

"You promised."

"I arrested someone last night." Jane defended. "For murder!"

"He was asleep when you kicked down the door. With a hangover. In his boxers. He gave himself up without a fight."

"But I  _did_ kick down the door!" The detective defended.

"Jane."

Jane groaned in frustration, scrunching her eyes shut tight. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Maura chuckled.

"Like that!" She waved in Maura's direction still with her eyes screwed shut.

"You don't even know how I'm looking at you because your eyes are closed."

"I don't need to see, I can feel it."

Maura quirked an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, "can you feel this?"

" _Maura!"_ Jane practically squealed. She fell to the floor with a loud thump, taking all of the blankets with her. Maura couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips as she watched the person she loved most try to untangle herself from the mess of blankets. She stood and grabbed her coffee from the nightstand.

Jo Friday peered over the edge of the bed watching, head tilted to the side as her human made strange noises trying to escape her cotton and down blanket prison. Her tail began to wag as she looked back at Maura and then towards the lump on the floor again before letting out a small yap.

Finally, Jane emerged victorious from the fight with the blankets and Maura's giggle turned into a full blown laugh. Here was her girlfriend-best friend, fearless homicide detective that she was draped in blankets wearing crooked boxers and a twisted tank-top, hair sticking up and out at odd angles. It was a sight to behold.

Jane glared playfully and tried to look stern with her hands on her hips.

"I'll be outside, darling." Maura said sweetly before turning towards her closet to get some clothes. Only Jane knew what it really meant –  _if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight, you'll be outside rake in hand in twenty minutes or less._  She sighed in defeat.

Jane turned towards Jo Friday. "Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" But all the little dog did was roll onto her side giving Jane full access to her belly. Jane rolled her eyes and but started to pet her. All she heard was laughter in return.

…

Jane yawned as she stepped out onto Maura's back porch. She rubbed her hands together and let out a breath. Noon or not, it was too early for this.

But almost immediately, her eyes were drawn to the woman standing in the middle of the yard. She was carefully and methodically – the only way Maura knew how to do anything – raking the leaves nearest her into one very pristine pile.

Jane felt her heart beat excitedly in her chest because this woman chose her. She had no idea why it was hitting her then, didn't know why it made her knees weak, but she couldn't remember the last time she was this genuinely happy for seemingly no reason. It was in these odd moments – moments of playful banter, and shared chores, and when they sat on opposite ends of the couch with their feet touching – that reinforced that feeling.

She loved this woman, and this woman loved her, and _damn_ did it feel good.

As she was contemplating this Jo Friday popped right through the doggy door with a sneeze before running off to investigate the grounds for security threats. Jane's gaze was immediately drawn back to Maura.

Maura and her perfect pile of leaves.

A crooked grin fell to the detective's lips.

…

Jane was all about the stealth approach. Two brothers, being a detective, and a couple of failed Halloween adventures had taught her fast and quiet was always the way to go.

Maura never saw it coming.

One minute the medical examiner was standing, rake in hand working diligently to pile the leaves into a nice orderly pile and the next her feet were nowhere and everywhere all at once. Strong lean arms wrapped around her middle as they went airborne. And then it was nothing but leaves and dirt and grass and Jane's deep laughter in her ear for the next several moments.

She wanted to scold. She wanted to turn around and swat Jane on the arm. She probably had grass stains on her pants and twigs in her hair no doubt. Not to mention her hard work for the last half-hour was completely and utterly demolished in one fail swoop – well, tackle, as it were.

But she turned, and that was it.

Jane was grinning, a wide smile full of perfect teeth and dimples and bright brown eyes. How could she be mad when Jane was looking at her like that? When she was laughing so freely and openly? She couldn't help but join in.

Jo Friday barked from across the yard and ran towards them mouth hanging open, tongue sticking out, tail wagging furiously behind her. Maura could hear the way the leaves broke underneath little paws as she drew closer. She turned to face Jane and kissed the corner of upturned lips. Jane turned capturing Maura’s mouth more fully.

"Hi." Jane breathed after a few minutes. To her left she could hear Jo rolling around in the leaves, snorting and breathing heavy like it was her most favorite thing.

"Hi." Maura smiled back and Jane's stomach did summer saults and other gymnastic feats while she got lost in hazel green eyes – almost fall colors of their own.

It was remarkable, really, that Jane didn't notice where Maura's hand was going. Or what she was doing with it. But then again she was always a lousy detective when it came to Maura, if all those missed hints and misread signals were any indication. Maura's nose brushed hers softly. She could  _almost_ kiss her again if she would just move a little…

Jane's mouth dropped open. Maura laughed in her ear before quickly scrambling to her feet. "Maura!" Jane shouted laughter hanging in her voice. She stumbled to her feet digging a fistful of leaves and twigs from underneath her shirt and bra before chasing after a giggling Maura.

Later that evening with hair still damp after two showers and a much hated bath for Jo Friday, Maura and Jane sat together on the couch. Maura’s sock covered feet were in Jane’s lap. Jane had one hand resting on top of them, while the other held a mug of hot cocoa. It wasn’t quite cold enough for the fire place to be burning, but Jane had started it up regardless just for the ambiance. Jo Friday lay in her new bed by the coffee table and Bass had even wandered close to the couch. Jane couldn’t help but smile and breathe a sigh of contentment. This was her family.

“Jane?” A toe poked Jane’s thigh.

Jane looked up at Maura a lopsided grin on her face.

“I love you.”

Jane’s lopsided grin turned into a full smile. She set her mug on a coaster on the coffee table before turning back to Maura. She crawled up the couch letting Maura’s legs brace hers. She leaned forward, her hair creating a curtain around them. “I love you too.” She whispered before leaning fully down and capturing Maura’s lips in a deep kiss. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane’s waist and fully pulled her body on top of her own. Jane laughed, breaking the kiss as she fell forward into Maura’s body and arms. There was no place else she would rather be.


End file.
